<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First chapter to Requested Poll works and my Fanfic Ideas by Nemara14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949861">First chapter to Requested Poll works and my Fanfic Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14'>Nemara14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolves (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Harry Potter, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Bonding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Innocent Harry Potter, Kidnapping, Kind Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mpreg, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Slavery, Smart Harry Potter, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, Touch-Starved Harry Potter, Werewolf Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the first chapters to requested works and my Fan fic ideas from my Polls series that was deleted.  I accept requests as well. And if you want to see the one shots turned into a  multi chapter work lemme know.<br/>Chapter 1: Harry Potter/ Vampire hunter (Abraham Lincoln) crossover. <br/>Chapter 2: Wolves fic <br/>Chapter 3 (coming soon): The 300 alternative universe fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/ Harry Potter, Cayden Richards/Angelina Timmins, Henry Sturges/ Harry Potter, Original character/ Connor Slaughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dissapeared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry potter falls down a rabbit hole and ends up in a world of slavery and vampires.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Harry pov</p><p>Harry was running, running as fast as he could- it was the one thing he was good at running from his cousin Dudley and his mean friends. Clutching his brown lunch given to him by his teacher when she realized he was the only kid at the schools picnic that didn't have one.  Harry was scared of loosing the first meal he had in days so he kept running deeper into the forest the sound of Dudley and the others falling behind. Harry quickly looked behind him and that proved to be a mistake as he didn't see the sudden dip of the ground that led to a cliff. Harry cried out as he fell and tumbled before hitting his head and losing consciousness.</p><p>
  <strong>1856 Kentucky</strong>
</p><p>Harry's head hurt, his whole body hurt as he slowly sat up biting his lip so no noise escaped except for a few tears. Harry sat up and looked around he was still in the woods but they looked more different, more <em>Wild.</em></p><p>Harry carefully looked around the tree he was leaning against and saw a huge farm full of people wearing rags like him that had dark skin working. Harry suddenly saw one of the men who was walking around hit a man with some weird rope in his hand. The dark skinned man cried out in pain as the other man yelled at him to get back to work. Harry, now horrified and scared flinched and let out a sob when the rope cracked out again.</p><p>The white men were bad- just like his uncle Vernon. Harry peaked out from behind his tree lunch still clutched in his hands and thought '<em> please don't let the bad men see me , please don't see me' . </em>Harry was not stupid he knew that when he wished for things they usually happened for some reason.</p><p>Harry sighed in relief as the mean men with ropes eyes passed over him as if he weren't there, this is how he noticed that there wasn't any cars on the road that was past the farm. Only wagons full of hay, even the street lights looked weird, how the people talked was weird, and that's when harry realized he wasn't in Surrey anymore.</p><p>Carefully Harry went around the edge of the forest looking for a way out when he came across a woman that was working in the fields, her eyes were green kind of like his and her skin was lighter than the other workers. She had a small baby on her back that was asleep, and for some reason he couldn't look away from them. Harry was brought out of his musings when the women stumbled and fell over.</p><p>Concerned Harry ran out to her and wishing that they were hidden by the long plants and pulled the toddler out from under her so she wasn't crushing her. The little girls face scrunched up and panicking harry got into his lunch and opened his string cheese shoved it in her mouth so she wouldn't cry. the girl stared before starting to suck/chew on the food given to her.</p><p>Harry heard one of the mean men shouting and knew they were looking for the woman with green eyes he took his water bottle out of his bag and tapped the ladies cheek.</p><p>"ma'am, please you have to wake up, ma'am?" Her eyes slid open but fell closed again Harry put his water bottle up to her mouth and poured it slowly so she wouldn't choke. He had gotten heat stroke before when his Aunt Petunia had forced him to work in the garden one summer without water. </p><p>Harry heard the bad men get closer and wished very hard she would wake up fear filling him at being caught an beaten, when the lady gasped sat up and swallowed down the rest of the water.</p><p>Mission accomplished Harry took his water bottle back, and ran as fast as he could back to the woods with his lunch just as the bad men found the lady Harry wished very hard that she wouldn't get in trouble and she didn't. </p><p>Little did Harry know that he had gained a friend, as he waved at her from behind his tree prior to disappearing in the woods.</p><p>
  <strong>Two months Later</strong>
</p><p>Harry had been living in a cave by the farm for a while now he had a dog called Bane that was a stray he had found injured by a river a few weeks ago.</p><p> After being 'wished' better Bane helped Harry by showing him what to eat and what not to eat. Harry also got food from his ma who had eventually confronted him asking why he was helping her and the other slaves. She found out he came from far away and used to be a slave too. Eventually she let him sleep with Her and her daughter Anna some nights and told him lots of stories and about Kentucky where they lived.</p><p>He couldn't stay in ma's cabin all the time with her because he would have been found by the mean people and 'taken away' Ma had said. Because every now and then the cabins were searched by the mean men on massa Vadoma's orders.</p><p>As time passed  Harry's hand me down clothes from his cousin had gotten torn so he had to rip the bottom of his pants off to use as shoes as he had lost his. His shirt was tied over one shoulder looking like a large pillow case and his jacket was often used as a belt to keep his shorts up or as a blanket since it was so big.</p><p>Today Bane had led him to a big bush of blackberries! Excited Harry picked as many as he could feeding some to bane who gobbled them up as quick as he could. After determining he had enough for Ma and Anna he wrapped them up in his jacket and took off. When he reached ma's cabin he knew something was wrong- because she wasn't there.</p><p>Harry calmed himself down by thinking maybe she was still at the field so he ran down to the field with bane on his heels but when he got there she wasn't there either only old man Dan was left in the field and looked at him in pity.</p><p>"hello old man Dan do you know where my ma is"? harry said running up to the man that had been like his grandfather, harry felt his throat close when he saw Dan's eyes fill with tears.</p><p>" I am a sorry boy ya ma is being sold far down south, it ain right but massa been sellin lossa of us more of us are just coming up missin...son I suggest ya get outta here  if you have any sense."  old Dan said but harry had heard enough droping the blackberries harry ran in the direction of the gates hoping to catch his ma- no his mother and save her and head north like she was always telling him about.</p><p>Harry ran as fast as he could his legs burning but he pushed himself harder Bane running ahead of him growling, as they finally arrived by the gates where his ma was creaming as the bad men took anna away and shoved her toward the cart to be chained. along with the other slaves that were sobbing and crying out in a rising cacophony.</p><p>Enraged harry screamed at them,'' LET MY MOMMA GO." his magic lashed out and struck the man holding Anna who flew into the thicket of trees behind him with a sick crunching noise.</p><p>The other man pulled out his whip and gun but harry looked at him and wished with all his heart that the man was <em>dead</em>, the man fell to his knees clutching his chest as harry's ma ran to anna and picked her up from the ground.</p><p>Harry ran into her arms and hugged her tight careful of her back that was obviously injured as she held him  close and kissed his cheeks.</p><p>" Green eyes my boy what are ya doin here."</p><p>"Momma I'm settin you free I gots a boat at the river we can use to head north but we gotta go." harry said already pulling his mom by her arm as shouts of others came closer probably hearing the commotion.</p><p>Ma nodded and looked sadly to the slaves still in the cart asking to be let out, harry getting a idea wished them free and they all scattered except for a young boy around Harry's age that followed them.</p><p>They ran past the cabins, past the plantation and into the woods Harry took Anna from his Ma who was struggling to keep up due to her wounds.  They had finally reached the river as the sun was falling, and Harry felt something was off the woods were too quiet no sound of searching dogs or tweeting birds. Everyone was tired and hurt from running over the forest ground. Harry wished that they wouldn't be found or caught as hard as he could.</p><p>Harry walked faster pushing the group harder until they reached the boat - when Bane started to bark at the trees aggressively. Harry turned around just as something monstrous with fangs leapt out from the tree tops only to get attacked by Bane. Harry cried out as the dog was kicked away into a tree and didn't get up again overcome with loss harry screamed at the man just wanting them all to <em>go away.</em> Harry closed his eyes and curled into a ball when the monster started to scream ignoring his ma's calls to get on the boat that was already drifting down the river.</p><p>When the screaming stopped Harry opened his eyes and there was nothing there, so he ran over to Bane and with some maneuvering put him on his back and ran After his ma, anna and the other boy. There was a stone outcropping that he could use to jump onto the raft, his Ma saying over and over again that he could make it. Harry jumped but before he could land on the raft He saw his Ma's face turn to a look of horror.</p><p>Harry was harshly jerked back onto land by a harsh grip on his back, fear so strong that it made his head spin filled him.  Harry fought and struggled to get away when he was hit on the back of the head. Losing consciousness harry wished as hard as he could that his Ma and the others would get away a mans voice whispering in his ear going unheard.</p><p>#######</p><p>Adam was enjoying a random after noon reading the paper and making plans to stop Abraham from winning the next electoral senator seat when one of his men burst into the room.</p><p>Vadoma raised her eyebrow as they looked at the intruder, " what is it now?? hmmm has Abraham killed another vampire?" the man shook his head and Adam feeling his patience thin snapped out," Then what else is the problem important enough to interrupt our evening?  Well speak!" </p><p>" Sorry sir but there had been an incident at one of lady Vadoma's plantations there's reports of one of our kind being killed by a child..and well many are claiming that it was due to witch craft."</p><p>Adam was now interested, " Witchcraft you say? tell me what happened in detail- Vadoma come let us go to the plantation and see who this child is." Adam said motioned for the man to keep speaking as they left the Mansion.</p><p>" well sir we have already questioned some of the remaining slaves as to what happened. And they told us that a green eyed child that came from the woods protected them with his magic and that he was close to a half breed slave claimed to be his mother. and That's why the boy helped her escape." The man explained nervously to them as they rode down to the plantation. </p><p>Adam hummed as he thought about what he was told, he remembered that long ago when he was in Egypt that there once was a line of sorcerer's greatly coveted by the Pharaoh's until they died out.</p><p>They were often recognized by there eyes that were said to glow green and Adam felt his excitement grow, for if they could find this magic user and get him on their side they would be nigh unstoppable.</p><p>It didn't take long to reach the gates where they found Bert who was impaled through the heart by a tree, Adam shook his head at the sight before looking for the half breeds scent.</p><p>Vadoma found it and they quickly followed it all the way northeast near the river where they found a group of slaves and a wild white child attempting to escape by boat.</p><p>Adam held up his hand stopping his sister and lackey from attacking the group as he studied the child he was wearing rags worse than those belonging to the slaves, and he was skinny as if he hadn't been fed well.</p><p>His long wild hair cupping his face as he looked around as if he sensed them- and his eyes lord his eyes were green so emerald they but gems to shame.</p><p>Curious Adam ordered his man to attack the group to see if the child could actually perform magic, so when the boy turned his liuetenet to dust with nothing but a wave of the hand he was sold. His sister looked shaken by the Childs power before her eyes narrowed in thought.</p><p>Adam told her to return home while he grabbed their new guest she nodded and quickly left to prepare for the child as commanded.</p><p>It wasn't until the boy turned around while carrying the mutt that Adam saw it, the dark mark sitting on the boys shoulder that clearly spelled out <em>his name.</em></p><p>Immediately all thought of using the boy was thrown out the proverbial window.</p><p>This child, the one he had been sorely waiting for belonged to <em>him.</em></p><p>Adams fangs lengthened as he left down from the tree after his life mate who was attempting to escape him by jumping onto the puny raft.</p><p>Adam felt such joy as he grabbed his mate pulling the pretty boy into his arms after tossing the mutt that was upon his back onto the floor.</p><p>His mate started to fight him tutting - as this would not do as their first meeting-Adam sighed before knocking his love unconscious.</p><p>"Worry not young one, you are <em>mine </em>now." Adam whispered lovingly into the child's ear as he went limp bringing the boy closer so he could breathe in his scent. </p><p>His eyes still dark as he was consumed by the smell of his mate, that reminded him of honey cakes and the nile that Adam did not notice the raft had dissapeared down the river.</p><p>Holding a sobbing woman who could only watch her child be snatched by a devil, with fangs and the eyes of a night sky holding no stars.</p><p>Comforting her Anna and the scared little boy  she swore that she would come back for for her 'green eyed' boy if it was the last thing she did.</p><p>#######</p><p>Adam leisurely paced outside of the door that held his mate and physician, the only indicator of his inner turmoil was his eyes. That were dark and full of rage.</p><p>When Adam arrived to his Manor he brought his unconscious mate to his wing in the room attached to his own for his maid Mary Belle to bathe and take care of.</p><p>He heard his mate Harry break down as Mary Belle explain how Adam found him unconscious by the river and saved him from a bad man by bringing him back to the manor.</p><p>Adam tuned the rest of the conversation out as he focused on his paper work that needed to be completed.</p><p>Only for Mary Belle to come to his office in a panic telling him her new master was injured having seen wounds on his skin as she bathed him. And that Harry was under the impression that <em>he was a slave.</em> </p><p>Adam heard static as his blood roared in his undead veins he ordered Vadoma to bring him all the human overseers from the plantation Harry was found escaping from.</p><p>When they arrived Adam killed them so brutally all that was left was smears of blood and gore around the room.</p><p>As the vampire overseers were taken care of by Vadoma who wanted her own pound of flesh in revenge for her new brotherin law.</p><p>Vadoma understood her Brothers anger- if she had found out her mate had been abused or treated as a slave she would hunt the perpetrators who even dared to the end of the earth before torturing them to the end of their days.</p><p>She grabbed her brothers arm and uncharacteristically pulled him into a hug .</p><p>"Do not fret brother, we are aware of your mates condition so we will fix it before his state can worsen. " she assured him </p><p>"I know, but it pains me that he went through such things,  I hadn't noticed his wounds as I brought him back- it enrages me to the point of madness. " Adam admitted </p><p>The physician entered the lavish waiting room interrupting their conversation. </p><p>"How is he?" Adam demanded as the doctor took off his glasses and sighed .</p><p>"The most worrying is he is obviously malnourished, severely to the point of starvation. There is also the obvious signs of beatings with a belt and blunt objects. I also noticed that he may have had some past head trauma that has effected his eye sight. His behavior heavily indicates that he was mistreated by family members who treated him as a slave so you must be gentle with him." The doctor stressed clinically and pulled out a sheet of paper.</p><p>Adam in his rage crushed the glass he held in his hand as the doctor continued on like nothing had happened. </p><p>"Here is a diet plan I have created for him, you must not stray from it as the consequences are detrimental. I have already cleaned and dressed his remaining wounds and bruises however there isn't much I can do for his eyesight except to give him a tonic that is high in vitamin A,E,and C." He said handing Adam the parchment </p><p>Adam accepted the parchment and thanked the human doctor.  Vadoma showing the man out of the mansion as he went into his mates chambers.</p><p>Adam found his mate curled up onto his side on the bed tear tracks covering his pale cheeks.</p><p>Adam felt a pang of guilt at his mate's sadness,  knowing that it had to do with the half- breed he had been calling for since he had awakened in the manor.</p><p>The boy scrambled back in fear after Adam shut the door and his guilt multiplied with a hint of sadness before he shoved it down. The mutt that Harry was so attached to called Bane sat up and growled. </p><p>"Shhhh, little one don't be afraid Harry I am not going to hurt you." He said warmly and sat at the edge of the bed showing that he meant no harm.</p><p>Wishing he had killed the now pampered mutt when he had the chance.</p><p>Harry looked confused, his eyes squinting as he wobbled out</p><p>" Who are you? Where is my mama." More tears falling as his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. </p><p>"My name is Adam and I am your soulmate. I don't know where your- Mother- is. But I promise you that I will search for her." He said leaning over slowly to wipe the salty tears. And Adam wasn't lying he just wouldn't search very hard it wouldn't do to have anyone in Harry's ear except for himself. </p><p>Harry still flinched but didn't back away as he asked, "Promise that you won't hurt her- it wasn't her fault that we was a runnin." </p><p>"I know, I know Harry and I promise that no harm will come to her or her child. You are my responsibility now and I want you to be happy and healthy. " Adam soothed , Harry's crying tampering off as a result.</p><p>They were interrupted by a maid bringing in Harry's specifically made dinner that consisted of a light soup that held vegetables and meat. Along with cheese, bread and milk on the side.</p><p>The dog getting prime steak for dinner in a bowl alongside the wall next to his water and bed.</p><p>The maid Mary Belle bowed leaving the meal by Adam and quickly leaving.</p><p>Adam patted the empty spot next to him and waited patiently as Harry hesitated.</p><p>Eventually  he crawled over convinced by Adams warm smile and how nice he had been to him.</p><p>Harry was soon pulled into Adam's lap as the vampire asked, " while you eat would you like me to tell you a story?" </p><p>Harry nodded shyly looking at the food wide- eyed and looked to Adam as if for permission. </p><p>Adam felt the familiar burn of wrath well up as he nodded, " Go ahead eat, if you still hunger I will call for more food. Anything you require just let me or Mary Belle know alright dear?" </p><p>"Ok" Harry said quietly as he reached for the bred and began to nibble on it.</p><p>Adam new it would take time to build up trust with his mate, it was a good thing he had all the time in the world .</p><p>Adam began to relive his days as a boy in Egypt as Harry ate his eyes glimmering at the imaginary sights of the pyramids and how the hot sun and sand would feel on his skin.</p><p>For some reason Adam had a wave a deja vu that was quickly swept away as he noticed the longing expression on his Harry's face.</p><p>"One day in the future I will show you my home land and all of its wonders. " he divulged and seeing his mate smile for the first time was worth it. </p><p>Harry eventually fell asleep against Adam after eating his fill, a small bump on his stomach attesting how much he truly ate.</p><p>Bane curled up next to him on the bed still watching Adam cautiously. </p><p>Adam tucked his mate under the covers with a kiss to his forehead when he got a glimpse of Harry's <em>other </em>soulmate mark that read : Henry Sturges. </p><p>It was as if God was mocking him.</p><p>Adam pulled Harry's sleeve back down and left the room.</p><p>He wouldn't let Harry go- to anyone especially not to Henry Sturges. Soul mate marks be damned. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Read and comment pls<br/>If you want more of this story lemme know<br/>Next chapter is a Wolves fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wolves are coming.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eden knew he was different, as was his older brother Connor and their adopted sibling Conri. But he didn't know  they were werewolves until one attacked and killed their parents. Who turned out to be their adoptive parents as well, which explained a lot. Eden and Cayden thankfully had a social worker that was a lone beta wolf that explained almost everything he knew. Rafael worried about a dangerous Alpha's interest in the recently orphaned pups goes looking for their biological father. Connor Slaughter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For obvious reasons Cayden's mom didn't commit suicide until after she had given Eden up for adoption.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael Pov</p><p>Rafael crinkled his nose at the strong scent of beer and pure <em>wolf </em>that surrounded the small slightly run down bar.</p><p>He looked at his reflection in the mirror and his tired hazel eyes stared back as he made sure his <a href="https://www.express.com/clothing/men/classic-black-satin-peak-lapel-tuxedo-jacket/pro/04372187/color/Black/e/regular/?rx_channel=search&amp;channel=search&amp;merchantId=99&amp;programId=99&amp;affiliateId=99&amp;gclsrc=aw.ds&amp;&amp;mrkgcl=638&amp;mrkgadid=3334452149&amp;CID=SEM_Goo-PLA-M-Main-Retail-39-000-Suits-US-Product&amp;SearchID=Goo-PLA-M-Main-Retail-39-000-Suits-US-Product&amp;product_id=18824872&amp;adpos=&amp;creative=339009423767&amp;device=m&amp;matchtype=&amp;network=g&amp;gclid=CjwKCAjwgOGCBhAlEiwA7FUXkqJiR4AGGhNyCORvHqxq9frvp7jnzLVDN65SQjrDgd95DpM238dpNhoCBIkQAvD_BwE">suit</a> was immaculate before gathering the folder holding all the necessary documents followed by getting put of his car.</p><p>Rafael entered the bar and was immediately met by dozens of stares- ranging from hostile to curiosity as he looked around the room until he found his target.</p><p>Connery Slaughter the father of his two current charges and Alpha of the Lupine ridge pack was sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by bitten werewolves and human women.</p><p>Studying Rafael with what seemed to be amusement as he approached. </p><p>The bitten wolves getting excited at the possibility of a hunt when Rafael stood in front of the Alpha who he greeted respectfully bowing his head acknowledging the Alpha's rank as his own eyes glowed yellow revealing himself as a purebred wolf .</p><p>"Alpha Connor I am Rafael, beta lone wolf of the Arcana clan may I have a moment of your time to speak of pressing matters." Rafael petitioned</p><p>Connor leaned back in his chair as those in the pub watched in silence- curious of what was to happen. </p><p>"Go ahead, pretty boy I imagine it must be pretty <em>important </em>for one of your kind to risk seeking me out." He said with a sneer as his pack laughed uproarious as he took a long swig if beer.</p><p>Rafael didn't react to the taunt and nodded, " Very well Alpha however since the information is rather private would it be alright if we spoke somewhere less public - you are welcome to bring your trusted as well." He said and pointedly cocked his head in the direction of the other wolves who were sat on the opposite side of the bar.</p><p>One he recognized as John Tollerman that was the wolf who offered sanctuary to Lucinda during both pregnancies according to her diary she left in Eden's care.</p><p>Connor's eyes thinned as he thought before standing and heading out of the bar, motioning for one of his pack members to follow.</p><p>Rafael followed and found himself standing in a small thicket of trees behind the bar where Connor sat on a Boulder.</p><p>"This better be worth it pretty boy for your sake, now tell me what the hell you want." Connor said lighting a cigarette and taking a deep breath as his beta stood to his right.</p><p>"I'm here to inform you of the existence of your two pups Cayden and Eden by the late Lucinda Tollerman who gave them up for adoption. "  Rafael was cut off by a loud , menacing laugh from the Alpha. </p><p>"Lies..you have come all this way to forfeit your life and spout lies. Lucinda never had any children. " he said voice hard.</p><p>"You will find that statement false,  here are Cayden's and Eden's birth certificates and blood test results.  We received your DNA from the nearest police station." Rafael explained taking the papers out from his folders.</p><p>Conner stood so fast and snatched the papers from Rafael to read them.</p><p>His expression became more stormy and enraged as he red the results the denial gone with the wind due to the proof he held in his hands. Sadness and longing disappearing as quick as they appeared. </p><p>"I'm going to fucking kill all of them." Connor snarled quietly before entering Rafael's personal space.</p><p>"That still doesn't explain what you are doing here. If they were <em>adopted I </em>don't see why you have come to me." He said quietly. </p><p>Rafael nodded, " True but recently they have been orphaned by a Rogue from <em>your </em>pack called wild Joe. Who was killed by your eldest Cayden in self defense when he tried to kill his younger brother Eden." He explained solemn</p><p>Rafael felt fear then, worried that the Alpha would kill him then and there his rage was so great his growl rising in pitch as he told Connor what had happened.</p><p>Instead he turned to his beta who was watching cautiously and whispered harshly into his ear.</p><p>The beta wolf nodded a blood thirsty smile on his face as he ran back towards the pub.</p><p>"Where are they?" Connor demanded </p><p>"They are currently staying with me, as I am their social worker until I get you to accept guardianship of them..and their adopted brother who also is a purebred that Eden considers his pup." Rafael explained taking out pictures of the pups.</p><p>They were all outside standing under a tree, Cayden wearing a blue shirt that brought out his eyes as he held a noirette with breath taking blue/green eyes that had a ring of gold around his pupil. </p><p>They were holding a pup no older than a year old that had black messy hair and green eyes.</p><p>Connor held the picture as if it was a great treasure stroking his sons-<em>His son's</em> faces.</p><p>Rafael quietly explained who was who in the picture. </p><p>"Cayden is the oldest in blue, Eden is the one holding Conri. Cayden is a Alpha but Eden is not he has just presented as an omega which is why I have come to you." Connor looked shocked and Rafael nodded in understanding as he took a deep breath almost feeling bad about dropping all these bombs on him.</p><p>But it had to be done. </p><p>As purebred wolves were in very short supply but an <em>omega </em>purebred wolf hasn't been born in centuries. So Rafael would be damned to let the only possible omega live through that hell.</p><p>Rafael continued to say what exactly he was here for.</p><p>"There is a purebred Alpha contesting to be their guardians and I am certain that if he got his wish Cayden would be killed and Eden would be used as a broodmare willing or not. I need you to sign these forms so you will be their sole guardian." Rafael suddenly had Connors hand wrapped around his throat. </p><p>"Where are the fucking papers?? Give them to me now before I rip your throat out." Connor snarled his patience nearly gone for the day.</p><p>Rafael opened his folder and handed him the papers, and was released. </p><p>Gasping he rubbed his throat as Connor read through the papers and signed all of them.</p><p>Rafael smiled as a weight was lifted off his shoulders when Connor told him," Tomorrow I'm going with you, to go get my kids. If the Alpha fucker shows up you better tell him to stay the hell away from my pups or ill kill him and feed him to the pigs." Connor snarled his eyes glowing gold as his skin shifted. </p><p>Struggling to hold his wolf form back and maintain his human appearance. </p><p>"Ok, I will meet you here Tomorrow morning to take you Alpha. Also here..Eden wanted me to give this to you its a photo album that has some pictures that he made for you." Rafael said almost forgetting the Omega's request and handing a thick album to a stupifed Connor.</p><p>"Good, but if your try to pull any funny business ill hunt you down and tear you to pieces. "</p><p>Connor grunted at him and headed back to the pub leaving Rafael alone .</p><p>Rafael sighed and pulled out his phone to let the boys know what had happened. </p><p>####</p><p>Connor pov </p><p>He still couldn't believe it, that he and Lucinda had pups. Despite the pictures right in front of him displaying two pups that were a perfect mix of him and his old mate.</p><p> Connor took another bite out of the arm of wild Joe's little brother who they had hunted and killed for revenge earlier that night.</p><p>The other town wolves would be soon to follow after Connor figured out all those who had knew and kept his pups from him.</p><p>He traced the heart shaped face of his Omega son and felt the familiar protective instincts he had only felt for Lucinda surge through him strongly. </p><p>His heart aced as Eden had left Lucinda 's little diary that she had wrote while pregnant with both his pups.</p><p>The entries ending when she had committed suicide not able to bear the grief of being parted from one but two sons.</p><p>Connor had raged and knocked down many trees after reading it- feeling stupid for never seeing the situation his mate had been in or her pain.</p><p>It was the first time he had cried in years his beta Alaric kept the others away as he grieved. </p><p>Connor shook his head as he turned the next page of the photo album.</p><p>It was his pups when they were babies,  taking a bath together his son Cayden pouting in way the oddly reminded the Alpha of himself, as Eden laughed joyously in the photo. </p><p>Connor continues on through the photos that progressed to the toddler years.</p><p>Connor felt a smile rise on his face at the picture of his sons rolling in a mud puddle as it rained when he noticed a cd at the bottom of the page.</p><p>Curious he took it out and read ," Connor and Eden's first time camping."</p><p>Never had Connor called for Alaric as loud as he did then demanding if they had a DVD player.</p><p>They eventually found and old beat up one but it served its purpose as Connor hooked it up to the small TV in his den.</p><p>When Connor watched the video he often found himself stiffiling his laughter as Connor ran all over the place trying to climb trees and chase foxes , while simultaneously 'protecting' Eden who insisted he could protect himself. </p><p>Even from a bear Eden told the camera seriously while balling up his tiny hand into a fist as he made a fierce expression that looked <em>way </em>too adorable.</p><p>Connor couldn't hold his laughter ant truly <em>laughed genuinely </em>the first time in years.</p><p>He stayed up all night watching videos and going through the photo album. Completely falling in love with his pups even if he didn't acknowledge it.</p><p>####</p><p>Eden Pov</p><p>Eden was so excited yet very nervous as he ran around the house making sure everything was ready to go his scent turning almost sickening sweet as he did so.</p><p>Conri watching his honorary mother from his play pen while suckling his blue pacifier calmly. </p><p>As Eden ran past Cayden he was pulled into a crushing embrace as Cayden ruffled his hair.</p><p>Horrified at his perfectly long hair was being messed up Eden screeched and wiggled like a worm. "Cayden no stop! Lemme go." Eden yelled Cayden laughing at his pain.</p><p>"Nope no can do little brother,  you need to settle down. I know that you are excited to meet dad- I am too but you are just working yourself up. And thats not good." He said in a no nonsense tone but the smirk on his mouth revealed his sadistic joy.</p><p>Eden looked to his foster mother Gina who was watching amused from the kitchen cutting vegetables. </p><p>"Gina- help me!" Eden called out dramatically and Gina smirked mischievously before replying. </p><p>"Long live the king." In a deep faux voice as Eden cried out in Betrayal as Cayden chuckled and dragged him towards the couch. </p><p>Thinking quickly Eden went completely limp, Cayden taken of guard attempted to maneuver him so he was holding Eden up.</p><p>Eden stepped on his foot as hard as he could- Cayden let out a howl of pain and relaxed his grip.</p><p>Taking his chance Eden was able to slip away and ran out the front door cackling madly.</p><p>"Come back here you little shit!" Cayden roared</p><p>"No! You will never take me alive!" Eden yelled back only to crash onto a hard surface, but as he fell back strong arms caught him and saved him from falling on his ass.</p><p>Eden looked up into golden eyes, framed by brown hair, alongside a crooked menacing smile .</p><p>The mans scent, was pure Alpha male but Eden didn't feel threatened if anything he relaxed as he breathed in the awfully familiar scent. When it clicked that this was his Father.</p><p>Eden smiled sweetly, " Hi daddy its nice to meet you."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>R&amp;R pls<br/>I also take requests<br/>Next chapter is going to be a rewrite of The 300 with and OC followed by A Naruto crossover</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>